pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Snowbank Town Gym
The Snowbank Town Gym is located above Snowbank Town, and is the seventh gym in the Tandor Region. Specializing in and , the gym leader, Vaeryn, is also the keeper of Mega Evolution, even going so far as to use a Mega Ampharos against the player and Theo in a tag team battle. The Gym It is said that only a select few trainers who have demonstrated their prowess and resolve in the face of a multitude of challenges are to be granted the gift of Mega Evolution. Therefore, it should come to no surprise that one of the most arduous gyms in the region guards such precious power. However, unlike most other gyms, this one has a twist: it is usually partaken in pairs. Luckily, when the player walks up to the gym, the player's rival, Theo, is there in a new outfit suitable for the frigid climate. However, even though you are taking the challenge together, the puzzles (or trials) are to be completed alone until both parties reach the gym leader. The player will enter a cave and are directed to the left path by an acolyte of the Dragon, whereas Theo takes the right. Most of the trials are pretty simple, albeit some require a little ingenuity on the part of the player as a trainer. At the end of each trial is another Acolyte who will test the player with their Pokemon before allowing you into the next trial. The trials are as follows: 1st (Trial of Strength): As it sounds, it is a Strength puzzle. Just push the boulders until you are able to get to the other side of the room. 2nd (Trial of Wits): A basic cave maze. Navigate around the rocks and reach the other end. 3rd (Trial of Resolve): This is an ice puzzle, with some rocks to hop across near a waterfall. 4th (Trial of Faith): This is probably the most difficult (at least for some) trial in this selection. Just like the Vinoville Gym, you have to navigate an invisible path with a device on the side to briefly skim light across the path. One misstep, and you are sent to the beginning of the room. * To solve the first puzzle start by going 2 steps north, continue with 3 steps to the east, then go 2 steps north, then go 4 steps west, then go 2 steps north, then go 1 step east , and finish with 2 steps north. * To solve the second puzzle start by going 3 steps to the north, then 2 steps to the east, then 1 step to the south, then 2 steps to the east, then 3 steps to the north, then 6 steps to the west, then 1 step to the south, then 2 steps to the west, then 3 steps to the north, then 4 steps to the east, then finish up by taking 3 steps to the north. 5th (Trial of Truth): There is an open path to the final Acolyte. The Acolyte at the path's end challenges you to a battle where items are forbidden. (You can still use held items) Trainers The Gym Leader Ordained in viking-esque wear and clutching a Mega Staff, Vaeryn stands atop the gym awaiting the player and Theo. 'Reward' For defeating Vaeryn, not only does the player and Theo get the Apex Badge - which allows the player to use the HM move Dive - and TM 95 (Corrosive Breath), but the player and the rival both are granted a Mega Bracelet and a free Mega Stone for one of your mega-evolving one of the selected Pokémon in your party. Immediately after receiving the free Mega Stone, Theo challenges the player to a battle. The Pokémon selected to receive the Mega Stone is automatically moved to the front of the party. If the selected Pokémon was previously holding an item, this item is placed in the bag. |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite=Vaeryn.png |class = Leader |name= |location=Snowbank Town Gym |locationname=Snowbank Town Gym |prize= 6160 |pokemon = 6 }} | | |- | | |- | | Theo Immediately after winning the Gym Badge, Vaeryn will give you and Theo Mega Bracelets and one free Mega Stone each. Theo will choose one for his starter; you will be prompted to select one of your party Pokemon that can Mega Evolve. You will receive its Mega Stone (for S51-A, the Unidentified Fallen Object, the only way to obtain this Mega Stone in 1.0.1). Your chosen Pokemon will be equipped with the new Mega Stone, returning any previous held item to your pack. It will be moved to the front of your party, which will be fully healed. Theo will immediately challenge you to a battle, leading with his Mega Stone-equipped starter. Note: info on the first of Theo's teams listed here may be very out-of-date. If the player chose Orchynx: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Theo_mature.png |class=Rival |name= |location=Snowbank Town Gym |locationname=Snowbank Town Gym |prize= 4860 |pokemon=6 }} | | |- | | |- | | If the player chose Raptorch: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Theo_mature.png |class=Rival |name= |location=Snowbank Town Gym |locationname=Snowbank Town Gym |prize= 4860? |pokemon=6 }} | | |- | | |- | | If the player chose Eletux: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Theo_mature.png |class=Rival |name= |location=Snowbank Town Gym |locationname=Snowbank Town Gym |prize= 4860 |pokemon=6 }} | | |- | | |- | | 7. Snowbank Town Gym Category:Locations